kyuunealexandritefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rift
The Rift is one of the most notable effects of the Age of Calamity. This of course is because it's existance continues to to be a millstone to all users of magic, and has changed the world of Naerro's mechanics completely. As the Rift is essentially a crack in the seal on Adexousia, it allows the weapon to continue to absorb the mana of the world. It is located above the peak of Mount. Maldire, in North Asteria. Effects on Mount. Maldire As the crack was above this moutain, it was there that most mana is absorbed. Due to its power it is nearly impossible to use magic correctly in the area. It is for that reason that the mountain remains mostly unpopulated. However, this place is a haven for research on mana due to the cluster of mana resigning in the rift, and is a wonderful place for scientific research. However, due to it's rough conditions and nerfing of magic, this area is quite hard for many to reach. Occasionally, the rift will revoke large ammounts of mana in the form of waves, when it is unable to absorb so much at one time. These waves cause earthquakes in the area, having the mountain respond by flailing down boulders through its paths. This makes it dangeorous for many to live in the area, and forced it's inhabitant creatures to adapt to such harsh danger. These waves of mana do not only cause hazardous obstacles however. Sometimes, the rock in the mountain will have a reaction with the mana, causing it to fuse and create a mana-charged rock known as Yuna Ore. These rocks can be used to create many Mana-Powered Weapons. Effects on Naerro The effects of the rift are not only notable in the mountain. The closer the area is to the rift, the harder mana usage will be - the further away, the easier it will be. However, except for hotspot areas such as the mountain, the absorption rate remains rather close. Due to this, the area furthest away from the moutain allows very free usage of mana. This opposite end is the large forest of Meithrin and home to the ironically magically inept Picish. It is this enviroment that makes the creation of Relic Crests much easier. Sharing this large area with the Picish is a training ground for soldiers of Nykiev. A small river-side town in the forest called Ennel is a common place of rest for new soldiers because of this, and is a rather well protected by its loyal militia. Armageddon Theories The Rift is often linked to many Armageddon or end of the world conspiracies. Many researchers believe that the Rift has grown slightly, and may indeed fully break open. However, if this is true most evidence leans towards this happening in a time very far in the future. Although, it is thought that if a large burst of mana is to be used at once, the Rift will consume far to much power, creating a wave large enough to reach past Maldire, or possibly destroy the seal on Adexousia completely. Due to this, Gorgon's Eye's downplay in recent years had led to much suspicion from Nykiev, Asteria, and other nations in Naerro. As their leader Etraine Gorgon has foreseen many disaster's - having contributed to most - they believe she may be using this as part of her next plot. Many elite's have been sent to apprehend Etraine do to this, but there have been no success'.